


That Thing Called Love

by FireTigressAFF



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTigressAFF/pseuds/FireTigressAFF
Summary: Part 1: in which Leo is stuck in a love triangle.Part 2: in which Hongbin is stuck in a love triangle.





	1. Chapter 1

Fiddling with the knot on his tie for probably the tenth time that day, Taekwoon sat on the edge of his cousin's bed, watching as Daehyun straightened his own tie in the mirror. He had been the one to secure Taekwoon's, the older of the two not being very experienced with wearing such formal attire. It wasn't as if he had to wear suits and ties to work every day, or ever, if he were being honest. Working at a computer in the processing center of a retail chain meant he could probably wear a skirt and get away with it.

Not that he would.

Daehyun's fingers snapped in front of his nose, drawing Taekwoon out of his daze. He focused his glare up into his younger cousin's face, the bright smile there not faltering even a bit at the grumpy visage. "Get up, we are going to be late!"

Taekwoon stood obediently, fingers once again going to make sure his tie was straight even as Daehyun turned to make his way out of the bedroom door. They shared a small apartment, just the two of them, with a bedroom each, one bathroom they shared, and a small living room and kitchen area. The front door was set as the marker between the two rooms, with the appliances to the right of it and the couch and television to the left. Next to the door on the living room side was a small, tan colored mat just for their shoes, and Daehyun straightened from slipping his on to give his older cousin a smile.

"Relax, it's a wedding. You're supposed to be happy at these things."

Taekwoon's glare must have done the trick this time, because Daehyun laughed and shook his head as he turned to the door. "I'm going to go hail a cab."

"You do that," Taekwoon told him, but as ever, his response was a bit too late in coming. Daehyun was already out the door and gone, so Taekwoon merely sighed and hunkered down to put his own shoes on, ones he had borrowed from the younger man. They were just a pinch too tight, but he could ignore that for the two hours that they were to be there.

Or so he had assumed. Now, almost two hours since leaving their apartment, he sat at their table in the reception hall, his feet halfway numb and the night only just beginning. The wedding between their good friend Insoo and his fiance had taken longer than expected, due to unforeseen rain showers that stalled the outdoor ceremony, and they were only just now getting to the reception. He was contemplating taking the shoes off (no one would notice, under the tablecloth) when a voice spoke from beside his right shoulder.

"May I have a seat?"

Taekwoon looked up from his contemplation to meet a pair of large, dark eyes lined ever so slightly with kohl. The speaker had a slight smile on his thin lips as he watched Taekwoon stumble over his words, but finally he managed a proper yes and the man sat. He had pale, smooth skin that would have made Taekwoon feel a bit jealous, if only he weren't so entranced. A round face and small nose made up the rest of his visage, his shoulders of average build and covered in a pressed white shirt. No tie, Taekwoon noticed, and wondered briefly if he should have removed his. then the stranger spoke again.

"I'm Gunwoo, he offered, holding out a hand for the other man.

Taekwoon took it and he thought he mumbled his name in response, because Gunwoo flashed him another smile and a dip of the head. "Ae you here alone?" he aske, large eyes on Taekwoon's face, but before he could answer, a rich voice cut into the conversation.

"No, he's not. Technically, anyway." His cousin handed Taekwoon a drink, then took a seat closer to Gunwoo, holding a drink of his own as he addressed the stranger. Daehyun was doing that charming smile thing he did, and a surge of jealousy ran through Taekwoon with the knowledge that he could never compete with that. Not that he should be wanting to compete, but another glance at Gunwoo's face told him that yes, he thought he would like to get to know this man.

"I'm Daehyun, and that's my older cousin Taekwoon, in case he was too shy to tell you."

Gunwoo's eyes crinkled in amusement and he shook his head, his longish black hair falling into his face before he pushed it back behind an ear smoothly. "Yes, we had just intridcued ourselves. So you two are cousins? How do you know the bride and groom?"

Daehyun motioned at Taekwoon then, kind of an oh-yeah-my-shy-cousin thing, keeping his eyes for Gunwoo only. "He went to school with Insoo and they played soccer together. How about you?"

Gunwoo's eyes had brightened at that information, though, and he looked past Daehyun to Taekwoon. "Oh? I went to university with Insoo, he always talked about his team. I think I remember him mentioning you!"

Daehyun glanced between them for a moment, but just as Taekwon opened his mouth to answer, Daehyun once again beat him to it. "What did you go to University for?"

Gunwoo focused on him once again, the moment passed, and Taekwoon closed his mouth and picked up his drink. Apparently Gunwoo had studied music, and the two hit it off in a discussion of the shared passion. It rankled Taekwoon that Daehyun didn't think to include him in that, as well, seeing as the two of them had bonded over their shared love of music throughout their childhood, but then it dawned on him.

With Gunwoo focused on him, Daehyun was charming as ever, really opening up under the attention. He only ever did it so much when he met someone he liked, and with a sigh of disappointment, Taekwoon downed his drink. He knew that if they both found Gunwoo attractive, then there was no way that Taekwoon could win.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, standing up abruptly and catching both of their attention. Gunwoo looked surprised, had probably forgotten all about Taekwoon even being there in the throes of the conversation with Daehyun, but his cousin looked concerned.

"Are you okay? You look sick," he said suietly, standing beside Taekwoon to catch his arm. 

Pulling it out of th younger man's grasp, he shook his head. "I'm fine," he lied. "My feet hurt, I'm going to catch a cab and go home."

Daehyun's brow creased in concern, and he looked at Gunwoo (who was studiously ignoring their conversation, allowing a semblence of privacy), then turned back to Taekwoon. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, and though he could tell it was a sincere question and he would leave if the answer was yes, Taekwoon couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it would afford him a chance with Gunwoo later on if he said yes, then asked Insoo to introduce them, but he couldn't spite his cousin like that.

"I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile onto his face as he refused to meet Daehyun's eyes. "Stay, have fun. I'll see you." He waved non-commitally at Gunwoo, and exited the party, hoping that maybe things would go south for the two and Taekwoon would have his chance later on.

Late that night Taekwoon heard the front door open, and he knew that he ought to get up and make sure his baby cousin was alright. As he began to untangle himself from his bedsheets, his sleepy limbs not doing the best job at it, his bedroom door let out a loud squeak and weight dropped onto his back.

"Oh gosh Taekwoon, I think I'm in love," Daehyun trilled, his body smushing the older man down into his bed once again, face pressed into the pillow. Taekwoon couldn't breathe but the thought crossed his mind that he might rather be suffocated than listen to Daehyun talk about the guy that they both found attractive. His wishes went unheeded, though, as his cousin continued.

"He's smart and clever and funny, and he works in musical theatre, and he's older than both of us and he's single and he agreed to go out with me and dammit, Taek, I swear he could be the one! And..."

He continued on but Taekwoon's mind had tuned him out upon hearing about them planning to go out. So. He had already lost, after only uttering maybe five words to the man. Of course. That was how life tended to play him, and as he listened to Daehyun prattle happily on, he knew that it was nothing but his own fault. 

 

 

Three weeks passed in which Taekwoon worked, slept, ate, and listened to Daehyun talk about Gunwoo. They had been dating since the wedding, going out at least four times a week, and due to his shared apartment with his cousin, he got the hear all about their dates. And all about Gunwoo, for that matter, even down to their first kiss and how it had felt. It had been in that moment that Taekwoon had realized how much he wished that Daehyun were more like him and never shared anything. He didn't need to know how the man kissed, or how he was so good at art and kicked Daehyun's butt at karaeoke.

Taekwoon was sitting on the couch, his cat besie him with her head cradled in his hand, purring away as he read the sixth Wheel of Time book for probably the twentieth time. He was just absorbed in the world, his thoughts centered on the characters and the struggle within, when a knock came at the door. His cat didn't even move, only glared at him as he set the book on the couch beside him and rose to go tell whomever it was that they had the wrong place, but when he looked through the peep hole, he saw Gunwoo standing there. Hands in his pockets, lower lip in his teeth, large eyes darting left and right as if he were afraid he had the wrong place.

Taekwoon's gaze jumped to the clock that hung over the stove, noting that it was a good ten minutes before Daehyun would arrive home from work. Should he just leave the man on the doorstep and pretend he was sleeping, so that when Daehyun got home he could let him in and Taekwoon wouldn't have to make conversation? Or... with a sigh, he slipped the deadbolt and opened the door.

A bright smile came over Gunwoo's face immediately, his eyes crinkling on the sides before he offered Taekwoon a minute bow. "Takewoon, good to see you!" he exclaimed. "I was supposed to meet Daehyun here for dinner, but I think I am too early..."

"Um." A hundred responses ran through his mind, but what came out was a stuttered, "He's-not-home-yet-come-in." He could have slapped himself for the run-together words, yet once again Gunwoo didn't seem to have a problem understanding him. He stepped inside as Taekwoon indicated, kicking off his shoes on the mat before turning to look up at Taekwoon.

And it was looking up: he was taller by a good couple centimeters, and thought the difference wasn't evident before, in close quarters it was. Close enought to kiss, Taekwoon thought, then mentally smacked himself for that and took a step back before swinging the door shut.

"Daehyun won't be home for about ten minutes," he said softly, taking care to speak like a normal human being. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Water if you have it?" Gunwoo's gaze moved around the apartment in curiosity, taking in the small dining area near the stove before sweeping toward the living room side. "Oh, you have a cat!" he cooed, taking a step toward her before pausing to look at Taekwoon, who was rummaging in the freezer for the ice he knew they had. "May I pet her? Is she okay with strangers?"

"Yes," Taekwoon answered, happy that one word would suffice for both questions. Gunwoo moved to the couch and knelt before it, lifting his hand to allow the tortoiseshell to investigate him before he tried to touch her. She accepted him immediately and leaned into his touch with a purr, and Taekwoon had to force himself not to smile.

A point for him, after all: Daehyun hated his cat.

Setting the glass of iced water onto the table, he took a seat with hands folded around his own can of cola. Gunwoo noticed him waiting and with a final scratch behind the cat's ears, he stood and came to take his seat across from Taekwoon.

"So..." he began, after they had sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Daehyun tells me you sing, too."

"Oh. Um. Yes."

The corners of Gunwoo's lips twitched and he took a sip of his water as if to stall laughter. Taekwoon knew that it was likely at him because of his stilted answers, and took a deep breath as if he were about to plunge into ice water himself. "I like to sing," he added, though that was a given. "My favorite artist is Lyn."

Gunwoo's eyes brightened up and he nodded emphatically, swallowing his water before agreeing. "Oh yes, I love Lyn! Blossom Tears is such a great song to sing to, if you have someone to duet with. What vocal type are you?"

"Um... tenor, I think. I've never had lessons." He had always been more interested in soccer while in school, but music had a special place in his heart and he often wished that he had shown more interest in music back then. He didn't think that Gunwoo would want to hear that, though, and so kept his mouth shut about that.

Gunwoo was nodding, looking unsurprised. "I would have guessed from your speaking voice that you're a tenor. I am too, though in theatre I often have to hit the lower registers." He gave a small shake of his head and a quiet laugh. "I think I prefer karaeoke nights to theatre, much more freedom! Oh! You ought to come with us when we go tonight, it would be fun!"

The image that ran through his mind was of him sitting on the couch of the karaoke room, watching Daehyun and Gunwoo battling over the highest score while Taekwoon was too shy to even choke out a note. "No," he shook his head, a small smile coming over his lips. "Thankk you for the offer, but I've got plans tonight."

"Oh." A shadow came over Gunwoo's face and he fiddled with the water glass for a moment, then he looked up, eyes serious and a line between his brows. "Do you think-"

Whatever he was going to ask was cut off by the sound of a key in the lock, and then the door was opening and Daehyun stepped into the room. A charming smile spread across his face when he noticed Gunwoo, and he gave a somewhat relieved sounding laugh as he kicked off his shoes. "Okay good, I totally thought that Taek might have left you standing on the doormat!" he laughed, and though that action had crossed his mind, Taekwoon frowned. Neither of the others seemed to notice, Gunwoo standing to give Daehyun a kiss which the other man reciprocated. Taekwoon gathered the water glass and took it to the sink so as not to have to watch.

"I invited Taekwoon," he heard Gunwoo say softly. Worse than anything was that Daehyun responded with a happy, "oh, really?" instead of jealousy, leaving Taekwoon feeling terrible about having a crush on his cousin's boyfriend.

He bid them goodbye after once again insisting that he had plans, and though he was pretty sure that Daehyun didn't believe him, he let it slide after asking three times.  He knew Taekwoon far too well to ever think he would change his mind. Once he had something set, he would stick with it; a fault, he acknowledged, but part and parcel to who he was.

Hours later he was sitting on the couch, once again reading his book when he heard footsteps in the hallway. A glance at the clock told him that it was nearly midnight and it was likely Daehyun. He didn't want to hear any stories of how perfect Gunwoo was, so when he heard a key in the lock, he panicked. Book pushed aside, he leapt off the couch and darted to his room, closing his door behind him just in time. The front door opened and closed a moment later, then he heard a muffled laugh, accompanied by whispers.

He had brought Gunwoo home? Taekwoon mentally kicked himself as he realized that in his determination to not be forced into going to karaeoke as a third wheel, he had said that he would be staying over at a friend's house after a night of gaming. Daehyun thought the apartment was empty and now, he could either step out and reveal his presence, or he could deal with the consequences of his actions. 

But Daehyun was his cousin, his baby cousin, and Taekwoon would rather be uncomfortable than ruin anything for him. And so he got into his bed, all the while trying his best to ignore the sounds coming from the room next to him.

Eventually he fell asleep, a pillow over his head and Gunwoo's cries ringing in his ears.

 

 

 

The followig morning was awkward, as Taekwoon had apparently risen before either of the other two. He showered quickly before putting a poptart in the toaster, intending to make it out the door as quickly as possible before either woke. It didn't work that way.

Daehyun came to the doorway of the hall in sleep shorts and a tank top, hair disheveled and with marks along his tanned skin that Taekwoon couldn't unsee. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and shook his head at Taekwoon sheepishly. "I didn't know you were home, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Taekwoon shrugged, desperately wanting the poptart to be done so he could escape. "No, it's fine. You're dating."

He didn't mean to sound so clipped or so bitter, but it obviously came through, because Daehyun squinted up at him. "What?" he demanded, drawing himself up taller. "I aplogized and I mean it!"

The poptart blessedly popped up and Taekwoon snatched it out of the toaster, hissing at the heat as he tossed it onto a paper plate."Nothing. I have to go. Bye."

Daehyun didn't say a word as he watched the older man put on his shoes, though his eyes were doing a lot of talking. Taekwoon's shoulders were hunched as if to protect himself from the silent barrage, and when he finally made it out the door and into the hallway, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Work was uneventful as always, his coworkers mainly middle-aged and with families of their own. They accepted him as one of the fold but he couldn't say he had much in common with them, nor could he vent his issues without allowing them into his private life. Which he liked to keep private. 

At the bus stop, though, he realized that he really didn't want to go home. What if they were both still there? His cheeks heated at the mere thought of facing Gunwoo again, but he also couldn't get the sounds the other man had made out of his head. Why did he have to have feelings for the person his cousin was seeing? He kicked the post that he was standing by out of frustration, and only earned a sore toe through his sneakers for his effort. Of course. But he truly, truly didn't want to go home. 

Even as the bus rounded the corner and headed for his stop, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to send a text to Jaehwan. 

Have time to game?

He hoped that his ever hyper friend would say yes, but as the bus loomed closer, he got no answer. With a sigh he climbed aboard, swiping his passcard in the reader before taking a seat near the back. Maybe Jaehwan would respond before he reached his house...

But no such luck. Taekwoon stood at the door to their shared apartment, hoping against hope that he would enter and no one would be there. His cat met him at the door, the sweetheart that she was, and he kicked off his shoes and put his bag down to sweep her up into his arms. As he straightened up, he spotted Daehyun standing in the kitchen, leaning one hip against the counter as he watched his older cousin.

"Hi," Taekwoon ventured softly, to which daehyun's full lips compressed in a tight line.

"Can we talk?" he asked, motioning at the tale. He took a seat before Taekwoon even agreed, but it was either say yes and talk like an adult, or say no and run for his room like a teen. So he chose the former, setting his cat down with a regretful sigh and taking the seat opposite Daehyun.

They sat in silence for a long few minutes, the clock ticking above the stove the only sound in the room. Taekwoon's eyes were on the tabletop but he glanced up once to see Daehyun watching him, lower lip pulled between his teeth as he did so. A sign that he was thinking, and thinking hard. Probably not good.

"You like Gunwoo, don't you?" he asked finally, voice flat as one finger traced the water stain in front of him.

Taekwoon jumped in surprise at the voice, but then flushed in embarrassment as he considered how to answer. Turned out that he didn't need to, as Daehyun merely continued talking.

"I should have seen it the night of the wedding. I'm sorry I didn't. I never would have pegged him as your type or I would have backed off and let you have him."

It was the wording that bugged him, and Taekwoon was speaking before he had even thought about it. "Let me have him? As what, some kind of charity thing? You think I couldn't have..."

He paused, searching for the right word, and that gave Daehyun the chance to get over his surprise and answer. "You know I didn't mean it as anything against you! No, you're not a charity case, but if I had realized that you liked him then I could have, I don't know, pushed him in your direction a little! We both know you're not exactly the warm and talkative type."

The words stung, for some reason, but this time Taekwoon held his tongue and merely nodded. He knew that his cousin didn't mean any harm by telling the truth. There was a long moment of silence between them before Taekwoon whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Oh hell," Daehyun said, standing to come around the table and pull Taekwoon to his feet to wrap him in a hug. "I really,truly didn't know," he promised, and Taekwoon believed him. But they both knew it was far too late and that Daehyun had already fallen for Gunwoo, and as such, there wasn't much to be done about it now.

Gunwoo didn't ome over again, likely Daehyun's doing, and Taekwon bitterly wondered if his cousin had told his boyfriend the reason why. It was for that reason that when Daehyun announced his plans to move out, Taekwoon didn't beg him not to. It would be so much easier to not have to see his Gunwoo, while also not have to know that he was the reason why their relationship was standing still. 

He felt guilty and yet relieved on the day thatdaehyun moved out, and all he could hope for as the last bag was carried to Gunwoo's car was that everything could just blow over.

Life became a routine then, same as before and yet so much different in that when he came home from work, the only face to greet him was his cat's. He had never realized how lonely life could be, even for an introvert like him, and even though he and daehyun still talked, they avoided one another. Taekwoon was pretty sure that he was over his crush on Gunwoo, but he didn't blame Daehyun for wanting to stay away for the time being.

And now, four months after Daehyun moved out, Taekwoon found himself sitting at his work computer, staring at a dating website. Jaehwan had suggested it and Taekwoon had ignored it, but curiosity got the best of him. He knew that Jaehwan had met his boyfriend Wonshik online, and they had been dating now for almost three years. So maybe, just maybe, it was worth the try.

And so he clicked 'Join Today'.

 

 

 

Taekwoon's fingers tapped nervously on the side of his leg, his eyes on the door to the neighborhood bar where he was meeting his date. It had been a long while since he had actually gone on a date, and though he had been solicited several times on the dating website in the last five months that he had been a member, he had never accepted any of them. It was just too awkward; what if they weren't who they said they were?

And then Jaehwan, his oh so kind best friend, had logged onto his account without his permission and had set up a date for him. Taekwoon could have messaged the man and told him what had happened and that he would not be going on a date, but Jaehwan had pulled the nasty trick of begging. And when he begged, Taekwoon couldn't say no. 

And so it was that he found himself sitting there, waiting for a date that would probably never show up, glaring at the table across the small space where Jaehwan sat with Wonshik. He seemed to be fully focused on his boyfriend, but he lifted the fingers of his left hand and wiggled them at Taekwoon as if to say, 'no, you can sit and wait'. And so he did.

The last several months had been a work in prgress to find his footing with his cousin. Daehyun had started hanging out with him again, though Taekwoon had asked him to not make it a practice of making him a third wheel on dates. Not because he had any feelings left for Gunwoo, which he had been relieved to find they were gone when he saw him at Daehyun's twenty-third birthday party a few months prior, but because he just hated that third wheel feeling. Daehyun had agreed, but being able to spend an evening at karaeoke with his cousin once again without any hard feelings was a relief.

Gunwoo and Daehyun were going strong, having been dating for almost a year, and they moved in together over the summer. Daehyun had found time to complain to Taekwoon about Gunwoo adopting a cat, but he could tell that it was in good fun; Gunwoo could probably get away with anything and Daehyun would be okay with it. And actually, Taekwoon could admit that when he looked at the two of them, he could see that they really belonged together. His jealousy had been unfounded and he knew that he and Gunwoo likely wouldn't have lasted long, now that he knew the man better. They were just far too similar.

Now if only his date would arrive. He contemplated ordering a drink to calm his nerves, then he considered sneaking out the back by pretending to got to the bathroom. Before he could act on either plan, Jaehwan's face lit up and he motioned at the door, an obvious show of 'look, he's here!'

Taekwoon swallowed down his nervousness and flicked his eyes to the door to see a slender, tanned man enter the bar, his hands nervously running down his thighs. And Taekwoon's first thought was, 'Oh, he's stunning.'

 

END PART ONE


	2. PART TWO

 

 

 

The weather was turning cool and Hongbin had worn a sweater, but it wasn't enough to keep the chill of the evening from seeping through into his skin. He ignored the condescending look on the older woman's face as they rode the elevator upward, an expression on her face that even his deepest dimpled smile couldn't change. Oh well, let her be, he figured, and simply tipped his head back to enjoy the simple music playing in the enclosed space. He had made this journey a dozen times or more, with Taehyung being one of his best customers.

He worked for an online call company, to be an escort for those who were willng to pay. Of course, he was aware that that was code talk for being a high priced whore, but whatever paid the bills He was writing a book in his spare time and he was determined that one day he would publish it, but to live in the meantime, he may as well use what nature had given him.

Not that most people would see it like that, and though this little old woman sharing the elevator probably had no idea what he actually did for a living, the way that he was dressed was enough for her to dislike him. Tight leather pants that showed off his assets, paired with a thin white shirt that one could easily see through beneath the chairs he wore over it. His sweater was plain grey and soft, both for decency and for warmth, and his brown hair was artfully messed in a just-out-of-bed style. Eyeliner ever so slightly around his drk brown eyes completed the look.

He enjoyed meeting with Taehyung, honestly. several of his five clieant preferred him to dress up in one way or another, playing to whatever fantasies they had, but Taehyung just wanted him to look apealing. That was it, it was that simple. It was a refreshing change and only one of his other clients could even appreciate him like this. No that he needed to think of that client right now not with the elevator drawing to a halt on taehyung's floor.

"Have a good evening," he told the woman as he made to step out. She gave a huff of air in response, turning her nose up and her face away, but the laugh that escaped him swung her attention back to him as the doors closed. He waved at her, just a wiggle of the fingers, and turned away to head for Taehyung's door.

The worst part of working as an escort was when he knew that his client was in a relationship and was using him to cheat. He always had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw places where a photo was turned face down so he woudln't see, but he told himself that it wasn't his fault they were asking for him. Their partner ought to please them more or they wouldn't be searching for an escort to provide what they could not.

Taehyung was one such client, the turned over picture on the bedside table always calling for Hogbin's attention. he ignored it as best he could, squashing the urge and focusing on his client alone. He always wondered why someone so vivid and bright like taehyung would cheat, but he supposed it wasn't his place to ask. His raised fist fell on the door, two rapid knocks before he stepped back to wait. The door opened almost immediately and Taehyung's beaming face appeared, then he was taking the security chain off and welcoming Hongbin all the way in.

"You look amazing," were the first words out of his mouth, and Hongbin smiled in return. Don't look at the two frames sitting facedown on the kitchen table there, focus on the brunette in front of him. Taehyung had deeply tanned skin and large eyes that turned down at the outer corners, lending him an angsty appearance depsite the bright smile that was currently on his full lips. His slender body belied a lot of strength, and he had let slip once that he was a dancer, though Hongbin tried not to pry into his client's private lives. Not his business, just like the overturned photo on the table beside the sofa.

He followed Taehyung back to the bedroom, a route he knew well, and as they door shut behind him, pulled the completely un-sexy sweater off to drape it over the doorknob. "So," he began, turning on the act from his averag, every day Hongbin and into the vixxen he played, "what say you we get those clothes off?"

Taehyung obeyed, of course, as he always did, and soon enough he was crying out underneath Hongbin, their sweat slicked bodies moving in tandem. 

It was only after he was down in the lobby with a pocket full of tips from Taehyung that he switched back to his regualr self. it was easy, like the changing of clothing, but like every time he left a client who had someone int heir life, he almost felt like it was a cleansing. He hated helping someone cheat, but he didn't hate the money in his pocket and the even larger amount that would be in his bank account in the next 24 hours, forwarded from the escort service.

His sweater once again wrapped around him, he made his way down the street to a local convenience store. He knew that in his leather pants and mussed hair, he looked quite the temptation, but he was more than ready to pull out his mace and spray anoyone who tried anything. The clerk gave him a suspicious look as he perused the aisles, but when he pulled at fifty dollar bill from his pocket to pay with, the clerk's face turned to disgust. he urmured somethign able two bit whore's as he rang up Hongbin's candy and soda, but he took the money well enough and Hongbin left with his bounty, happy enough. Who gave a damn what other people thought of him.

The bus ride home was a little more interesting, with it being almost one am; a woman in a stringy red dress shouted at anyone who came near her, her bloodshot eyes letting on to the fact that she was either incredible drunk or unbelievably high. Probably the latter, Hongbin mused as he crunched on a chic-o-stick, watching her scream at some man who sat at least five seats in front of her. When his stop came along, hongbin scooted past her and handed her the bag holding the rest of his unopened snacks, and thought she had started to assault him with her words, too, she stopped after she realized what he had handed her.

The walk from the bus stop to his little house was quiet, the neighborhood homes mainly belonging to older people or families with little children, all of whom were asleep. Or at least should be, as a random dog barked at his passing. He fished his house keys out of the pocket of his sweater as he reached his house, and upon entering and closing the door behind him, leaned back against the door. His job might pay well, very well, but night's like tonight were emotionally taxing.

He hated helping cheaters, no matter how well they tipped afterward. His shower made him feel a bit better, but he still couldn't get rid of the nasty feeling inside of him. One more year, he promised himself as jhe lay in bed, slowly drifting off toward sleep. Only one more year, and he would publish his book and quit his job.

Only one more year.

 

 

The days when he met with Minhyun were some of his best, and Hongbin couldn't fight off the smile that did it's best to creep over his face. The hotel clerk gave him a funny look and he realized he probably looked like some kind of idiot with that grin, but oh well. He took the key given him and headed off to wait for his client.

Oh if only he were just a client though. There were far too many things about Minhyun that Hongbin sincerely liked, and though he knew that he should quit once he started to develope any kind of feelings for his clients, he couldn't do it. Minhyun just made Hongbin feel like everything was right in the world. He knew there was something pathetic about a paid sex meeting being the bright spot of his life, but he tried to not focus on that.

He was already naked and in the bed, just the sheet pulled up over his hips, when Minhyun used his keycard to enter the room. He was dressed casual as usual, though with enough designer brands that Hongbin would know him to be well-to-do if he simply passed the other man in the street. His ??? hair was artfully styled, and Hongbin's grin turned into something a bit more carnal as he decided he would greatly enjoy essing that up.

Hongbin settled back in the sheets, content with watching Minhyun undress in a relaxed and unhurried manner. It was one of the things he liked the most about Minhyun, the way that he was so non-chalant about everything, so casual even in their conversations. Their meetings didn't feel like a paid soiree, instead it felt natural and easy. Like he was meeting a friend, or his boyfriend even, though he pushed that thought aside as soon as it occured to him.

He found a smile had climbed onto his face as he watched, and when Minhyun turned to him it was with a curious expression. "Laughing at me already?" he asked softly, to which Hongbin did laugh. Minhyuns face bloomed in an answering smile, and he climbed onto the bed to press a kiss to the side of Hongbin's mouth.

That was yet another thing he liked about meeting with Minhyun; the fact that he wasn't all business and let's-get-to-fucking. His hand slid down Hongbin's chest, fingers splayed out and pressing over so slightly, leaving the sensation of his hand on the skin there after it had already passed. He stopped teasingly at Hongbin's navel, a small grin replacing the smile that had been on his thin lips as he watched Hongbin's face for what, he didn't know.

Nor was he going to sit and wait to find out. "Dammit, Minhyun," he whispered, and leaned forward to catch the other man's lips in a kiss. He was the same height as Hongbin but more slender, his features sharp and handsome and so innocent appearing that really made Hongbin want to protect him. But the way that his fingers pressed into Hongbin, slick with lube, his kisses fierce to draw attention away from the discomfort, that was far from innocent. The way he tugged on Hongbin's balls before wrapping his hands around his shaft, stroking him in time with the thrusts that he made inside of him, that was absolutely not innocent.

But the kisses afterward, dropped sweetly onto Hongbin's chest as he tried to catch his breath, or the way that Minhyun would gather him into his arms to hold him as he recovered from a second round, those were practically angelic. He lay with his head cradled on Minhyun's chest, his breath evening out and the bitter knowledge that their paid session was coming to and end, then Minhyun spoke.

His words were soft and quiet, but Hongbin could hear a passion there buried under his calm exterior. "One day, I am going to be famous. I am going to be known around the world as a singer, high in demand for my voice and my dancing."

They lay in silence for a moment, legs intertwined in the aftermath of the coupling, then Hongbin gave a quiet cough. "So you sing, then?" 

He had never asked about what Minhyun did, nor were they were supposed to as per rule number one, but technically he hadn't done the asking in the first place. He couldn't help it if his clients were to share more about themselves, and he found himself hoping that Minhyun would be happy to speak.

"Ha, no," Minhyun chortled, a hand lifting to card his fingers through Hongbin's messy dark locks. "Not yet. I'm working toward it but it's a pretty closed industry. I know some people in the business, though, and they're helping me to open the doors. And one of these days..." He lifted his hand to wave it in the air in an implication, then let it fall back to Hongbin's shoulder, massaging at the bare skin there almost automatically.

"Hmmm." It took a long moment for him to work up the courage, but then Hongbin said, "I'm going to be famous one day, too." And he waited for the one response he expected the most.

But Minhyun didn't laugh at him, as many people would when a glorified whore said something like that. His fingers did pause in their movement on Hongbin's shoulder, just for a moment, before resuming. "For what?" he asked, curiosity in his voice, but no condescension detectable.

All or nothing, he figured. "I write, in my spare time. I want to publish. I just have to get in the door." Silence greeted that, and his curiousity was far too much to handle, so he twisted to be able to look Minhyun in the face.

He wasn't surprised to see the smile forming on Minhyun's face, but it was one of endearment that made Hongbin's heart warm upon seeing it. "What do you write about? Fantasy?" His voice was genuinely curious, and Hongbin shook his head with a smile.

"I write mystery," he allowed, which made Minhyun pout a little.

"No, you should write fantasy, it's so much better!" he whined, drawing a laugh from Hongbin.

"You're a geek, then?" he asked, sitting up to look down at Minhyun with a teasing grin on his face. "Do you speak elf language and all that jazz?"

"Oh my gosh, no," Minhyun defended, sitting up as well and reaching for Hongbin's face. He drew him close to place a kiss on his lips, closed lipped and soft, then whispered, breath fanning across his lips, "But I do speak Elvish."

The laugh that bubbled out of Hongbin couldn't be stopped, and Minhyun didn't waste any time in joining in. As he watched the other man laugh at himself so willingly, Hongbin marveled at the warm feeling inside of him. Was this what love felt like?

Oh, he was a fool. Rule number two: Never fall for a client.

But as Minhyun broke their laughter with a kiss, more firm and passionate, his tongue pressing into Hongbin's mouth even as he kissed back, he knew it was too late. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought as he let Minhyun take control once again, his mouth moving down his body and his fingers working magic like from his fantasy books. Maybe the other man had the same feelings for Hongbin.

Maybe it was time to quit his job and focus on building something with him.He ahd always planned on quitting, and maybe... maybe it was time.

As long as he wasn't just being a fool.

 

 

 

Tonight was what Hongbin knew would be his last appointment with Taehyung. He had put in a two weeks notice to his job, and while they had persuaded him to try and stay on, he declined. He was tired of being a glorified whore, but even more so, he was ready to confess his feelings to Minhyun and hope that he had read the man right. That they had something between them that could be something more.

But tonight was for Taehyung, and though the tanned man didn't know that Hongbin was quitting, he was being extra... passionate... that night. Almost as if he were angry, and determined to make his mark on Hongbin. Probably angry at whoever his significant other was, but oh well.

Taehyung had welcomed him in, bade him to undress, and sat down on the couch in the living room, something he never did. Then he stripped off his own shirt and beckoned for Hongbin to come straddle him. It was almost awkward, the way his thoughts were on Minhyun even as Taehyung pulled him close to press their bare chests together. 

The tanned man dropped his lips to Hongbin's neck, running a line of kisses down his throat until he reached his clavicle. Hongbin let his head fall backward, and Taehyung took advantage of the offered skin and nipped lightly on the collarbone offered him, his hands pressing deep into Hongbin's hips. He knew he would have bruises there in the morning but it was a small price to pay for... well... the price he cost.

Taehyung's lips latched onto a spot just below Hongbin's collarbone, biting and sucking hard, his intent obviously to leave a mark. Hongbin wasn't sure that he should allow it but oh, it felt so good, so he brushed that concern off and instead raised his own hands to the back of Taehyung's head, encouraging him on.

He only laughed and pulled his lips away from the nicely dark bruise he had create, then leaned forward to take one of Hongbin's nipples in his hot mouth, teeth grazing lightly as his tongue swiped the sensitive bud relentlessly. Hongbin's hips rocked forward almost on their own volition, and he felt Taehyung gasp as he rubbed against his clothed erection.

"Ugh," he moaned, pushing Hongbin back so he could stand. "Lay down," he ordered, already working at his own pants, and Hongbin obeyed.

Taehyung stripped quickly, then knelt between Hongbin's legs on the fine leather couch. Hongbin didn't think they ought to be doing this on the fine furniture, but it wasn't his, so when Taehyung leaned down to press two fingers into him to prepare him, he leaned him head back and lifted his hips to allow easier access. He bucked his hips up, pressing the fingers deeper inside of him, and Taehyung let out a rough laugh. 

“You’re such a...” he began, but Hongbin didn't think he wanted to hear what the other thought he was and so instead drew his fingernails sharply across Taehyung’s shoulders. The tan man gave a hiss and pulled his fingers out to abruptly, then pressed his own shaft inside none too gently, snapping his hips forward without warning. Hongbin gasped at the thrust, his hands releasing Taehyung's shoulders as he scrabbled for something to hold onto.

Taehyung didn't wait for him to ready himself, instead set a hard and fast pace that had Hongbin unraveling far too fast. He tried to warn Taehyung but the other man simply clapped a hand over his mouth, stil thrusting into him roughly. Was this how he treated his significant other? Even though it felt so good, it felt so.... demeaning.

Taehyung came before Hongbin, and instead of helping the other along, he simply pulled out and stood, heading for his bathroom to throw the used condom away. Hongbin lay on the couch, gasping and trying to catch his breath, feeling both aroused and comepletely uncomfortable, but just as he was beginning to get himself together to go and find Taehyung (it was still a paid session, after all), the other came back.

He was dressed in sweat pants and held a framed photograph in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he hissed into the phone, anger lacing every word, and tossed the picture to Hongbin almost as an afterthought. Hongbin could hear someone on the other line, angry as well, and though the voice sounded a bit familiar he couldn't place it.

Until he turned the photo in his hands over and looked down into the smiling faces of Taehyung and his partner, Minhyun.

"Oh my god," he whispered, shame warring with pain and anger inside of him. All along, he had sat on his high horse and condemned Taehyung for cheating, and yet Minhyun, his dear Minhyun, he was cheating too. And not only that but they both used Hongbin as their tool against one another. 

His hand clasped to his mouth, he looked up to see Taehyung smirking at him, the smile at odds with the anger in his eyes. "Yeah, you whore," he said in acknowledgement. Hongbin want sure who he was talking to but it honestly didn't matter.  He had never felt so dirty, even in situations where the client had been rough toward him. This just... wasn't what he had expected, wasn't what he needed. All his ideas, his expectation of how his life would become after he had confessed to Minhyun, it all came crashing down. 

He stood and dressed quickly, ignoring the fact that he was filthy and his clothing had been clean, determined to simply escape Taehyung's judging eyes. As he straightened from pulling his pants on, something hit him smack in the chest and bounced off to roll on the floor. A wad of money.

He froze for a moment, knowing that Taehyung was now simply mocking him and intentionally trying to make him feel more like a whore than ever. And it was that realization that stopped his frantic flight, that allowed him to lift his head and straighten his back and turn to face the other man.

"You know, I feel sorry for you," he said softly, watching as Taehyung's expression went from one of smug satisfaction to incredulity. "I do this as a job, as something to earn money so as to better my life. I have plans for myself that far outweigh this petty moment. But you? You and Minhyun both, you're sad, pathetic people who cannot see beyond your own desire to hurt each other, no matter who gets in the way. You have everything that you coud ever need and yet you can't find happiness in that. And for that, I pity you." He bent down to scoop up the roll of money, lifting it between his fingers and motioning as if t use it to toast against an imaginary glass in Taehyung's direction. "Thank you for the tip and for the help, you have opened my eyes. Have a nice life."

And with that, he let himself out. He may be hurt, yes, but it was his own fault for falling for Minhyun. But he had meant every word: at least he could brush this off and continue to strive for his dreams, and they would still be stuck in their battle against one another.

 

 

It was overcast outside when Hongbin glanced up from his writing, the day a perfect one in which to try and focus his creativiity. It was a little over a year after he quit his job but he had stockpiled enough money from it that he was able to scrape by. He was putting the final touches on his second manuscript, and if luck looked favorably upon him, he would be able to get the work published. The first one was away being perused by a company as they considered publishing him, and he could only cross his fingers that they found it worthy.

if not, well, he would figure that out, but for the time being, his savings and the money he made working part time as a grocery store clerk would be enough to get him through. He would have this published, one way or another. Determination was key.

But for the moment, his back was hurting. It would probably help if he hadn't sat hunched over his keyboard for the better part of the morning. Pushing his chair back from the table, he stood up and stretched before moving off to make another cup of coffee. 

It hadn't been easy to get over Minhyun. He hadn't realized how far he had fallen for the other until after it all had come crashing down to reality, and then it was the task of working back from that. He hadn't dated in a long while before starting work as an escort, and he still hadn't since he had quit. He felt as if he needed to let himself recover, become who he knew he could be, and move forward in his life before he allowed it to get all messed up again by that thing called love. Now, as he mixed the creamer into his coffee, he couldn't help but to smile.

He knew who he was meant to be, and while he didn't feel ashamed of his past, he knew he would never return. That was him back then, and was not who he was now. Even if his dreams didn't pan out (and he was going to do his damndest to make them work), he knew that he could and would continue to move forward.

He hadn't seen Minhyun or Taehyung since then, but he hadn't expected to; they were in the wealthy, priviledged circle while he was in the working class. For a while he had thought that it would hurt him to see either of them, but he knew that now he would simply feel a sense of awkwardness than anything else. After all they had done together, he couldn't help it, it was the simple truth. But he couuld honestly admit that he would no longer feel that sting of betrayal or shame. 

Raising the large, orange, pumpkin shaped mug to his lips, he turned back toward the table. Before he had taken even two steps he heard a vehicle pull up outside, and when he looked he saw that it was the post man dropping off his mail. Like every day that it came, his heart began to beat a little faster: would this be the day in which he would know if they would publish him or not?

Setting his coffee mug down on the table, he bent to put on his shoes, intent to go get his mail. When he straightened, he saw a young man moving down the walkway toward the neighbor's mailbox. Hongbin paused as he took in the sight, surprised to find another near his age in that community. It wasn't until he remembered that his neighbor's son was supposed to move back in with them that his mind connected the dots. Well... he ought to go introduce himself, then.

He made his way down the walk, and arrived just as the other young man turned back for his house, a frown creasing between his brows as he looked down at his mail. "Hi, I'm Hongbin," he said, sticking his hand out toward the other, who jumped in surprise before laughing at himself and taking the proffered hand with a bow.

"Sanghyuk, I'm..."

"Yes, the Han's son. It's nice to meet you!"

They conversed shortly before Sanghyuk made his way back to his home, shuffling through his mail, and Hongbin turned back toward his own box with a small shake of the head. Sanghyuk seemed nice, he coould only hope that they would get along and become friends eventually.

But now, it was the moment of truth. Hongbin stepped up to the box and pulled it open, his heart beginning to race as he saw the first letter on the top. It was from the publishing company, and as he retrieved it and ripped it open, he held his breath in anticipation.

 

THE END


End file.
